Life is Throwing you Curves
by makennahparente
Summary: Kelsey & Kristin go on a trip to Washington DC for the summer. They want to have a little fun before they have to start recording their new demos. But what happens when they end up on a plane, and the trip, with the boys of Big Time Rush? :


I looked around the plane and realized there were only about five other people on the plane with us. That was pretty odd, but I guess we **were **in boarding group one. There were still four more groups to go.

"The plane's going to wreck and then we're all going to die!" my friend, Kristin, screamed from the seat next to me. She had a really big issue with planes. She was always afraid they were going to crash. She was a little.. Cuckoo.

"No, it's not, Kristin. We'll be fine."

"Yes. Of course not, Kelsey" She was definitely not calming down anytime soon.

Maybe I should explain to you what's going on with us two. My friend Kristin Lewtz, and myself , Kelsey Lewis are both part of a new rock group, Candied Pain. We, along with three other boys, are all set to start recording a demo with Diehard Records in L.A. in late August.

Right now, we were both going on a trip to Washington DC for the summer. It starts today, June 3rd. It ends August 30th. It was all part of the "Teens Leaders" program. They chose 10 Teens from California they thought had potential to be a future leader. We were going to be part of the American Civics Tour Group, which I loved. I had gone to DC with Kristin in 8th grade, and we had used them then. All we knew about the other people was that they were all going to be boys. But, Kristin & I were focusing solely on our careers right now. Yeah, I know. Probably not going to last very long. But, it's the thought that counts.

I looked away from Kristin to look at who was coming down the aisle. My eyes immediately went to a group of four boys coming towards us.

They were pretty much the best-looking boys I'd seen all day.

One, who was pretty short, stopped next to me and put his carry-on up.

"Excuse me" he said and I jumped up into the aisle.

"Oh, sorry , am I in your seat?" I was really embarrassed. I always had a way of taking other peoples' spots.

"No," he smiled sweetly, " Mine's the window"

I breathed a sigh of relief as he sat down. Kristin, who was sitting in the middle, was already appraising his… uh, "value". I guess he was pretty cute. He had deep brown eyes, and short-ish spiky brown hair. He was built. Not my type, but I could still appreciate him ;)

My eyes flipped back to the other three boys who had been with him.

The next one was a little taller than the first, but he also had brown eyes. He had short brown hair, too, and it did that kind of "Taylor lautner" thing where it curved up. He wasn't really muscular, but he wasn't fat either.

After him came the one that caught my eye the most. He was tall. Probably taller than me. I'm about 5'8" maybe five-nine. So he had to be in like the high 5's. He was a little more muscular than the second, but not as much as the first, either. He had these gorgeous green eyes, and light brown-ish hair that kind of flipped over his forehead. He smiled at me, but then shyly looked away.

The last was at least six-feet tall, and he was pretty buff. He had flippy hair, and I'm not sure, but he seemed to be looking at himself in a pocket mirror the whole time he was walking.

All three of the other boys sat down behind us, and I silently thanked god.

I noticed they all had the American civics symbol on some part of their clothing, and I thanked him again.

"… Thank you and prepare for take-off" the captain finished.

"Wait…what did he say?" I looked at Kristin. I guess I was… distracted .

"I don't know. I was distracted." She smiled

"Me too" we both starting giggling.

Then, the Carlos boy leaned towards us "uh, you might want to buckle your seat belts" he smiled again and I could practically see Kristin's heart melting.

*30 minutes later*

I was reading my copy of _City of Ashes_, Kristin was reading _Star _ magazine, and the boy on the end was on his laptop. Everything was going pretty well.

Then, a copy of _The Red Pyramid _ came flying underneath my seat. I picked it up then looked behind me…. Into those gorgeous green eyes again.

"Is this yours?" I held the book up.

"Yes, sorry" he smiled and took it from me.

"That's a great book." It was.

"Yeah." I turned back around. I could still feel those eyes looking into mine.

I immediately tried to get back to my book. I couldn't focus on boys.

I just couldn't. I wouldn't let myself. I thought back to his eyes again.

Okay, maybe I could… but just a little.


End file.
